10 Snapshots: HotaruxKabuto
by xSakuraRosesx
Summary: Ten short pieces centered around Hotaru and Kabuto. Done in response to the 10prompts challenge on LiveJournal. /HotaruKabuto/


Title: 10 Snapshots: HotaruxKabuto

Universe: Sailor Moon/Naruto

Theme/Topic(s): 10 prompts challenge on LiveJournal(some prompts changed to my liking, though)

Rating: PG-13

Character/Pairing(s): Hotaru/Kabuto

Word Count: 1723

Warnings: strangeness, experimenting!Kabuto, wicked!Kabuto, pervy!Kabuto, possible OOCness.

* * *

**#01: Ramen**

"Eat it," Kabuto ordered, picking up some of the ramen from the bowl in the center of the table with a pair of chopsticks and gently thrusting it towards Hotaru's lips.

She blushed as she opened her mouth, took a bite of ramen and swallowed it, "Why? Why are you feeding me?"

Kabuto sighed, "Because," he said, grabbing the pale teen's chin, "You're my favorite little test subject...and I can't have you weak when I start experimenting on you later this evening."

Hotaru turned red from the neck up.

"Now, eat the rest of your ramen, Hotaru," Kabuto purred, his warm breath tickling her cheek, causing her to shiver as he fed her another bite of ramen.

**#02: Long Distance**

"Heh...You traveled all the way from Konoha just to see me?" Kabuto asked, as he looked down at the pale girl who had her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Yes," Hotaru whispered, burying her face in Kabuto's chest.

"My my...aren't you bold," Kabuto teased, running his hands through her dark hair.

Hotaru chuckled, "Yeah...I know. If Tsunade-mama found out, she'd ground me for the next ten years."

Kabuto sighed, "Tell me, my little firefly, what do you plan on doing now that you're here?" he asked, pushing up his glasses.

Hotaru released her grip on Kabuto's waist and stood on her tiptoes, "This," she answered, gripping his shoulders and kissing him swiftly.

"So you want to make out, little firefly?" Kabuto purred, his breath ghosting her ear as he pulled her down on top of him, and starting kissing her hungrily, causing her to blush and wrap her arms around his shoulders, raw desire taking over them both.

**#03: I Think of You**

Hotaru stared out the window and sighed, "I wonder if he'll come back...I miss him," she muttered to herself, images of that handsome silver-haired man, Kabuto Yakushi, filling her mind.

"Why do you continue to love that...that _lapdog _of Orochimaru's after all that he did to me?"

A very familiar voice.

Hotaru turned around, "I don't know, Tsunade-mama. It's just...no matter what he does, I can't stop loving him and thinking about him. It's both a curse and a blessing to have these feelings."

Tsunade sighed, placing a hand on her forehead, "What is it going to take to get you to fall in love with another boy, Hotaru?" she mumbled.

Hotaru looked down at her feet, "Nothing, because I won't fall in love with someone else. I only love Kabuto."

Tsunade placed her hand on Hotaru's shoulder, "Hotaru...what am I going to do with you?"

**#04: Sensitive**

Hotaru gasped as she felt a hand slide under her shirt and up her back, causing it to arch slightly.

Kabuto smirked,"Heh heh heh...looks like I found it."

"F-Found what?" Hotaru breathed, shivering at the medical ninja's touch.

"Your weak spot," Kabuto answered, his fingers gliding up her spine, causing the poor girl to moan.

"K-Kabuto! Please!" Hotaru yelped, her back arching again.

"I can't help it," Kabuto whispered, pinning her down on the floor, "Your skin's just so touchable."

"Kabuto!"

He placed a finger to her lips, "Hush," he ordered, covering her mouth with his, and slipping his tongue inside it, and then began tracing the small of her neck and the curve of her thighs, earning a moan from her.

"Now this," Kabuto whispered as he broke apart from her and stroked her cheek, making her blush, "_this_ is why I like having you around. Your reactions are so goddamn arousing."

**#05: Wait, What?**

Kabuto's mouth curled into a smirk, amused at what he saw in front of him: a small, violet-eyed teenage girl laid flat on a table used for experiments, her cheeks red and her body shivering.

"Well, well. What shall I do to you today, firefly?" Kabuto asked, his cold black eyes meeting her large violet ones.

She squirmed a little, her thighs rubbing against the cold metal table, "W-Why are you asking me that? You usually just experiment away with me without saying a word when I'm on this table."

"Because," Kabuto said, his face moving close to hers, "I'm feeling generous today. You may pick which kind of experiment you want me to perform on you, Hotaru."

"Just...do something to see how I react," Hotaru muttered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Very well then," Kabuto said before licking his lips seductively and straddling her hips with his legs.

"Kabu—mmmph!" Hotaru was cut off by Kabuto's lips colliding with hers. She closed her eyes in pleasure and started kissing him back, but stopped immediately after she felt his hands trying to unhook her bra. Then, she pushed him off of her. "Pervert! Seducing me is NOT the same as experimenting on me!"

"Ah, but you said, 'Do something to see how I react' and-" Before Kabuto could finish his sentence Hotaru delivered a chakra-enhanced punch straight to his forehead, sending him flying back into a wall.

"Pervert..."Hotaru grumbled, rubbing her hand as she looked at a dazed Kabuto.

If there was anything Kabuto had learned right now, it was not to attempt to have sex with an apprentice of Tsunade's.

**#06: Decay**

"Look at yourself!" Hotaru exclaimed, gripping Kabuto's shoulders and looking him straight in his eyes, tears falling down her cheeks, "Look at what you've become!"

Kabuto lifted Hotaru's hands off of his shoulders and stared at the back of one of his now-scaly hands for a moment, then shifted his gaze back to her, "Hotaru..." he muttered, "I already know what I've turned into and I'm not about to go back to being my old self."

"But Kabuto-"

He placed a finger on her lips, "No. With this new body, I can avenge Orochimaru-"

Hotaru grabbed Kabuto's wrist and slung his hand away from her lips, "So this is about Orochimaru, is it?"

"Hotaru-"

Hotaru grimaced, "So you care about Orochimaru more than you care about me?" she interjected, looking away from the medical-ninja.

Kabuto placed his arms on her shoulders, "Hotaru..." he whispered softly.

Hotaru pushed him away, "Kabuto...I can't be with you anymore if all you're going to think about is vengeance!"

"Hotaru-"

"No, just leave me alone!" she cried as she began to run off into the distance.

Kabuto sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "She'll be back; it's only a matter of time."

**#07: Book**

Sitting on the couch, Hotaru flipped another page of the book she was reading. As her violet eyes scanned the text written in it, she felt a familiar pair of hands grip her shoulders rather tightly, causing her to wince a little in pain.

"When are you going to put that down?" Kabuto asked, in a voice that sounded both annoyed and amused as he rested his head right next to hers.

Hotaru closed the book and placed it in her lap, blushing, "Whenever," she answered casually, shifting her position and opening the book again, only to have it snatched away by the silver-haired medical-ninja. "Hey!"

Kabuto smirked and joined Hotaru on the couch, book still in his hand, "Now, now. You've read enough of that book for today, firefly. Now it's time to _read me_," he said, voice husky with suggestion as he dropped the book on the floor, crawled on top of the pale girl and shifted his hips, grinding them down against hers, causing her to gasp.

"K-Kabuto..."

"Hush..." he whispered before leaning in to kiss his secret lover.

**#08: Kiss**

It was during dinner this time that lust just happened to take over. One minute, they were calmly eating and the next minute, they were kissing and groping each other while stumbling to the bedroom, their hands slipping under shirts and in pants and finally, they just _fell_ on the bed.

Kabuto's tongue slipped into Hotaru's mouth and his fingers ran over every curve of her body, until he thought Hotaru might _die_ of pleasure.

"Kabuto," Hotaru panted, "_Kabuto,"_ and Kabuto did not think that his name had ever sounded as beautiful as it did now.

"Hotaru," Kabuto groaned back, pressing fervent kisses to her neck, chin and finally, her lips.

"Oh, Kabuto," Hotaru mumbled, "I love you..."

"I know, Hotaru."

**#09:Light**

"Get up," Kabuto ordered nonchalantly as he stood over Hotaru, who was lying down on the couch, a blanket covering most of her upper and lower body, and a pillow straight under her head.

Hotaru chuckled, "No," she replied before flashing him a playful grin, "If you want me off the couch that badly, you're going to have to _take_ me off it."

Kabuto sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not really in the mood to do this, but oh well..."

And with that, Kabuto scooped her up off of the couch—the blanket and the pillow both falling to the floor—and proceeded to take her down a narrow corridor.

"Hotaru..."

"Yes?"

"I thought you'd be heavier than this."

"Hey! Just for that comment, you're not going to sleep with me tonight."

**#10: Strawberries**

Kabuto glanced at Hotaru's hand and noticed that she was holding the top of a strawberry. He watched as she threw it into the wastebasket and then picked out a new one from the carton sitting on the table nearby.

"Do you want one?" Hotaru asked politely, before biting into the strawberry in her hand.

Kabuto shook his head and watched her take another bite of it, juice dripping down from her mouth.

His eyes widened.

She took another bite, and this time, when the juice dripped down her chin, Kabuto was right near her face, licking it off gently, making her shiver. Once that was done, Kabuto grabbed the strawberry right out of her hand.

"...You said you didn't want one, Kabuto."

"I don't," Kabuto assured her, voice husky and low, clearly taken over by lust, "I want the woman that was eating it."

**XXX**


End file.
